Sakura card captors-kinomoto y Li-
by Sakura Kinomoto Li0
Summary: ok, aqui va mi segunda fanfic, leenlo y sabran que pasa en el templo Tsukimine cuando Shaoran habla con Sakura


Hola de nuevo, bueno como una petición que me hicieron seguiré la historia... pero tendré que hacer algunas aclaraciones: Era un error mía de no haber puesto desde el principio pero ahora lo haré y con mucho gusto les diré......  
  
CARD CAPTOR SAKURA no me pertenece ...... si no que le pertenece a la fabulosa, estupenda GRUPO CLAMP, un grupo compuesta de 4 excelentes dibujantes, autoras, diseñadoras chicas que han hecho fabulosas obras tanto como CCS, magic knight rayearth, Clover, Tokyo Babylón, X y miles de obras fantásticos que hicieron y que todavía hacen mas... ( haré fanfics de estos animes también algún día que se me antoje)  
  
CARD CAPTOR SAKURA le pertenece a CLAMP!!!!!!  
  
Ok.. ahora estoy más tranquila en saber que dije esto n_n'  
  
¿Y que estoy esperando?..pues empezamos con la segunda parte de mi fanfic!!^0^ je je je  
  
__________________________________________^0^_______________________________ __________________  
  
Sakura Card Captors-Kinomoto y Li  
  
Autora: Misao Miyamoto Nakuru Mou  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
  
  
canción del inicio:  
  
"Siempre estas en mi mente  
  
Nunca te apartas, lo que pienso  
  
Es que cuentes siempre conmigo  
  
Porque eres la mejor y siempre  
  
Lo serás, no te apartes, eres todo  
  
Lo que tengo así que no te apartes.  
  
De mí, que yo siempre estaré contigo  
  
Vayas donde vayas te tendré en  
  
El fondo de mi corazón recordándote  
  
En mis memorias más profundos de mí  
  
Vida, ten en cuenta que soy tu ángel guardián  
  
Y te protegeré hasta el fin y te lo pido,  
  
No te apartes de mí"  
  
  
  
Ok  
  
  
  
Kinomoto y Li  
  
Segundo capitulo  
  
" ¿Quién eres? "  
  
  
  
Eran las 8:00 PM y Sakura estaba en su cuarto todavía pensando en Shaoran ( pensándolo bien.....de porque Shaoran regreso tan pronto, Pues eso es fácil de decir.. jeje ya lo veras dentro de muy poco ^-^)  
  
Y dijo Sakura pensando en Shaoran: " Ahhyyyy Shaoran, como se lo puedo decir que le amo mucho?? Desde que se fue... mi mente estaba ocupada solo en el y nada mas! Pero ahora que ya volvió pienso decirle lo que siento en verdad por el pero no se como.....que debo hacer??*suspira*)  
  
Mientras tanto en la casa de Shaoran  
  
Shaoran estaba en su cuarto y saco su espada (a mi me encanta esa espada.. quisiera tener uno como la de Shaoran) y practicaba con ello...... pero su mente pensaba en otra cosa (que podrá ser? Ja ja ) Sakura, quien más podrá ser? ^0^ y Shaoran se distrajo por unos momentos dejando que su espada cayese al suelo y despertara a Shaoran del hermoso sueño que estaba teniendo ^-^  
  
Alguien toco a la puerta * toc toc * y Shaoran de repente recupero su forma original como en casa y dijo "pase" entro un señor alto con lentes y bigote ... Joven Shaoran , alguien quiere verte.. esta en la sala esperándolo. "Esta bien, dile que enseguida bajare y gracias Wei" dijo Shaoran amablemente sin pensar en quien le estaría esperando en la sala..  
  
Shaoran bajo y entra a la sala donde...... le estaba esperando.. ¿(Quién será me pregunto?) Shaoran al ver a esa persona estaba confundido. Esa persona se levanto amablemente y se dirigió hacia donde Shaoran estaba parado y dijo "buenas noches Joven Shaoran, te quiero hacer algunas preguntas y quisiera hablarte en privado, no te molestaría?" y Shaoran aun más confundido dijo: " Aquí estamos en privado.. Pero dime .. " ¿quién eres?" acaso de conozco? Esa persona dijo: "acaso no me recuerdes en lo mínimo? No bromeas Shaoran ..no tendrás amnesia? Eh?? Claro que no ...dijo Shaoran .  
  
Soy yo! Shin-An tu compañera de clases en Hong Kong!(ey ey ey.. un moment! Una aclaración este es un nombre Chino y ya que soy chinita osea que soy de china pero…. Se como harcelos y significa "Corazón tranquila" esta chica es una nueva personaje en mi fanfic y es totalmente creación mía, es una vieja compañera de clases cuando li todavía estaba en Hong Kong)  
  
Y Shaoran muy sorprendido- Shin Shin Shin Shin-An? En serio eres vos? Has cambiado mucho desde la ultima ves que  
  
nos vimos ... fue hace 10 años .no? dijo Shaoran y Shin-An respondió: así es Shaoran, y pasaron hablando y hablando y se despidieron .  
  
ya eran las 9:00 PM de la noche en la casa de los Kinomoto  
  
Sakura a esa hora ya se durmió y kero también... de repente el viejo teléfono que Tomoyo le regalo sonó (sakura tiene una nueva que también Tomoyo le había regalado)... y sakura se asusto porque era tiempo que ya nadie la llamaba a su teléfono viejo.. Sakura se levanto rápidamente y contesto el teléfono:  
  
-Sakura- hola, habla Sakura. ¿Quién es?  
  
mmm....mmm.. (no dice nada)  
  
-Sakura- hola??  
  
Pero la persona quien llamo colgó  
  
Sakura estaba un poco confundida... quien será quien me llamo? Pensó Sakura..  
  
Al día siguiente en la mañana del Domingo , Sakura se despertó muy temprano porque hoy saldrá con Tomoyo al templo Tsukimine y decidiendo invitar a Shaoran , Sakura llama a Tomoyo para preguntar si que podía invitarlo y por supuesto que la dejo^0^ y Sakura alegremente tomo su teléfono (el nuevo) y llama a la casa de Shaoran.  
  
.....  
  
En la casa de Shaoran..  
  
Ring ring  
  
El senor Wei contesto  
  
Wei- hola, Buenos días ,con quien desea hablar?  
  
Sakura- Hola buenos días señor Wei, me podría poner con Shaoran?  
  
Wei-si claro....espera unos segundos, ya lo llamo  
  
Sakura- gracias  
  
......................................  
  
Shaoran al oír lo que dijo Wei, se levanto de la cama y contesto el teléfono.  
  
Shaoran- hola Sakura, perdón por hacerte esperar.  
  
Sakura- no, pero si contestasteis muy rapido^0^  
  
Shaoran- y que me querías decir?  
  
Sakura- ah! Es que hoy Tomoyo y yo nos vamos al templo Tsukimine y quería invitarte.. quieres ir?  
  
Shaoran- eh? Umm.. si claro que si ..gracias por invitarme  
  
Sakura- no es para nada. bueno entonces te veo hoy a las 8:00Am enfrente de la escuela, ok?  
  
Shaoran- ok. Gracias ..ahí te veo  
  
Cling y colgo el telefono..  
  
Hay Sakura.. como quisiera decírtelo ..pero no me salen las palabras pensó Shaoran y luego subió a su cuarto y se vistió.  
  
Pasa media hora..  
  
Shaoran llego a la escuela un poquito antes de la hora .. y Sakura llego  
  
Hola Shaoran!! Dijo Sakura muy alegre y muy bonita como siempre y esa linda sonrisa que hizo que Shaoran sonrojara  
  
Hola Sakura! Y Daidouji?Dijo Shaoran .ella vendrá un poco mas tarde porque tiene ensayo de canto y decidí que podemos ir mas temprano y conversar en el templo..  
  
Shaoran se puso aun mas rojo y no dijo nada .  
  
Bueno Shaoran .vamonos al templo tsukimine y conversamos en el camino.y Shaoran respondió moviendo la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo(quiere decir que si)  
  
Mientras tanto en el camino al templo ...  
  
Oye Shaoran... dijo Sakura si dime respondió Shaoran (un triangulo amoroso aw *que lindo.. a vosotros les gusta?)  
  
Perdóname por haber empapado tu ropa ayer. Dijo Sakura  
  
No importa ,,puedes llorar cuanto quieras a mi lado pero no me gustaría verte llorar ni triste Sakura.. dijo Shaoran con la mirada más tierna hacia Sakura  
  
Los dos se quedaron mirando en los ojos por un rato y se sonrojaron los dos y miraron hacia el cielo o hacia otro lugar  
  
Y sakura dijo..umm umm... por cierto.. fuiste tu quien me llamo ayer? Y Shaoran respondió: eh? Ahh (muy rojo )si.. perdóneme que te llame a esa hora y no te dije nada..es que se me olvido lo que iba a decirte..  
  
Ahh dijo sakura.. y mira hacia abajo..  
  
Llegan al templo Tsukimine .......  
  
Oye Shaoran ..quieres caminar por ahí conmigo? Pregunto Sakura y Shaoran dice huh? Mm claro..  
  
Y los dos se dirigieron hacia ese lugar ..ese lugar estaba lleno de árboles de cerezo y flores por todas partes , un lugar tan hermoso.. y Sakura y Shaoran se sentaron cerca del un árbol de cerezo y con algunos pétalos cayendo ..era tan hermoso ...  
  
Por un rato Sakura cerro los ojos y sonrie .... y Shaoran la ve.. y se sonroja al ver a Sakura tan hermosa como siempre y con esa linda sonrisa ..  
  
Y dijo; oye Sakura.. te puedo preguntar algo? Y Sakura abrió los ojos y miro tiernamente a Shaoran respondiendo : si? Dime.. y Shaoran dijo: um.... bueno.. es que.. es que...*suspira* bueno lo que te quería preguntar es que.. es que si te gusta alguien en especial.. y se puso rojo.. y Sakura se sorprendo por esa pregunta y dijo  
  
(espera.. sorry por la interrupción.. como saben que en el anime Shaoran ya le dice a Sakura que le gusta pero esto lo pongo para hacer que mi fanfic sea más ..no se.. que piensan ustedes?)  
  
como estaba... Sakura dijo eh? Bueno.. yo.. yo (pensando en Shaoran) yo realmente me gusta alguien .. y Shaoran dice: um.. También me gusta alguien y todavía no se lo he dicho ..no se que hacer.. Sakura le quedo mirando por un ratito y miro hacia el cielo y dijo: pues... no se.. le podrás mandar una carta diciendo todos tus sentimientos hacia esa persona que quieres y luego miro hacia abajo y pensándolo bien Sakura comenzó a preguntar a si mismo ¿quién será quien ama tanto? Y luego miro a Shaoran y sonrie. Y Shaoran se sonroja como un tomate.. pues yo.. yo..dijo Shaoran en baja vos...  
  
pero vino Tomoyo y no dijo nada mas que yo... (que iba a decir Shaoran a Sakura?) Y Sakura se levanto y dijo a Shaoran susurrando.. luego venís a mi casa y hablemos ahí,ok? Y sonrió y se dirigió a donde estaba Tomoyo. Y Shaoran se sonrojo más (a su casa) pensó Shaoran. —  
  
mientras tanto Sakura, Tomoyo y Shaoran estuvieron un buen rato dentro del templo y compraron algunos amuletos de la suerte y decidieron irse a la casa ya que era tarde...  
  
Tomoyo- bueno, Sakura y Li voy a regresar a casa. Mi mama tendrá una conferencia hoy y pienso ayudarla. Nos vemos mañana en la escuela, adiós!!  
  
Sakura y Shaoran – adios!^-^  
  
Luego de que Tomoyo se fue Sakura dijo: Bueno.. quieres venir conmigo a mi casa?eh? Shaoran?  
  
Shaoran- uh.. si claro ..no será molestia? No,, para nada y también te quería hablar. Dijo Sakura..  
  
  
  
Bueno que sucederá en la casa de Sakura? De que hablaran Sakura y Shaoran? Pues lo verán en el próximo capitulo^0^  
  
  
  
Misao Miyamoto Nakuru Mou  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Okay.. y que les pareció mi segundo capitulo de este fanfic? También una aclaración.. soy de China .. je je no me creen? Ojala que si.. otra aclaración sobre este fic.. capaz les parezca extraño o aburrido que se yo pero si hay alguna falla o ago por el estilo .. Decidme que lo corregiré.. y recuerdan. Comentarios, críticos, no sé.. Pon tu opinión de mi fanfic.. espero que les haya gustado mi segundo fic ya que el titulo de este capitulo no tiene sentido dentro de la historia pero no sucederá mas ^0^ os les digo por el nombre de una card captor(osea yo ^o^) libérate!!!!!!!!!!! Esta corto verdad mi fic?  
  
Además de eso.. mi fanfic es mas de romance pero también habrá humor y otras cosas.  
  
  
  
En el próximo capitulo Sakura recibirá una carta y adivinen quien envió esa carta..(creo que ya sabéis verdad?)  
  
Próximo capitulo: Una carta de amor para Sakura.. 


End file.
